


the horror of scary movie cds! (or just ramune and lesbians)

by himatomos



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Happy late Halloween, Horror, Idiots in Love, Lesbians, Other, Ramune, Scary Movies, along w kaoru kokoro n kasumi asf, can be read as platonic or romantic, hey mr soukup u never graded this fyi, hhw n popipa r just mentioned, let the lesbians shine, lets ignore i originally wrote this for my ela class, movies - Freeform, take the l u 3 k's ugh /lh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himatomos/pseuds/himatomos
Summary: rimi ushigome felt her stomach bubble up with excitement and anticipation. trotting happily along the concrete sidewalk outside of her best friend’s neighborhood, rimi joyfully skipped towards misaki’s house in glee. in her fragile snow-white hands was a small little movie dvd case, labeled with the name ‘the horrorous wonders of the idol world: the 3rd’ in big hauntingly bold red letters streaking across the cover of the tiny case.OR:rimi cannot wait to watch a movie with her best girl pal, misaki. but what happens when the cd turns out to be a little teensy weensy broken..?
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki & Ushigome Rimi, Okusawa Misaki/Ushigome Rimi, misarimi can be seen as platonic or romantic !! depends on the preference of said reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the horror of scary movie cds! (or just ramune and lesbians)

**Author's Note:**

> happy late halloween everyone!! today i present to u my dearest darlingliest bestest fic i wrote for my ela assignment (yea i know).  
> i rly like misarimi n for my assignment i was supposed to write something october-based.. so here it is :DD enjoy!!

rimi ushigome felt her stomach bubble up with excitement and anticipation. trotting happily along the concrete sidewalk outside of her best friend’s neighborhood, rimi joyfully skipped towards misaki’s house in glee. in her fragile snow-white hands was a small little movie dvd case, labeled with the name  _ ‘the horrorous wonders of the idol world: the 3rd’ _ in big hauntingly bold red letters streaking across the cover of the tiny case. 

rimi and her friend, misaki okusawa, were extreme fans of horror and scary movies. by looking at the calendar labeled in bold orange letters  _ ‘october’ _ , the month of spooky and spine-chilling things had just crept around. that means it was finally time to binge horror movies with misaki and read tons of scary mangas.

misaki was rimi’s  _ only _ friend who actually enjoyed the horror genre. poppin’party, rimi’s band, was too nervous to actually go see a horror movie with her, let alone even talk about it. especially since their vocalist, kasumi toyama, was a big lovable puppy who was too scared of things such as ghosts or zombies. rimi scarcely remembered how the last halloween went, and she could only feel the second-hand embarrassment drip into her body at the thought of it. she couldn’t help but think that misaki’s band vocalist maybe should’ve thought twice before scaring kasumi like that. oh well, when does kokoro ever think before she does things anyways?

rimi felt her heart bubble up as she slowly crept around the block to be met with misaki’s light blue cottage. she figured misaki was home by now, as it was 5:30 PM. long after school and practice hours, and rimi assumed the girl had already finished all her homework and band practice for the evening. the short moonlight blue-haired girl gently skipped up the wood stairs to get to misaki’s front door.

as rimi anxiously pressed her slender finger against the doorbell, she heard a light jingle from inside. that must have been the doorbell. soon after though, a loud bang rang out across the house and echoed through the door.  _ that couldn’t be good…  _ rimi murmured to herself, a slight shiver of panic running through her body. fortunately, she saw a disheveled misaki tumble towards the front door and fiercely grasp onto the doorknob. she shoved open the door and let out a deep sigh of relief to see it was rimi. 

“ah, so it was only you,” misaki began, and quickly ran her fingers through her hair in a moment of embarrassment. “i thought it was kokoro again, asking where michelle was.” rimi giggled breathlessly, and smiled at her.

“hehe.. that’s okay. a-anyways, look!” anticipation filled the air, and rimi proudly whipped her arms out from behind her back to reveal the movie dvd case. “ta-daaa..~!” rimi declared in a soft airy voice. misaki’s crystal blue eyes boggled in admiration at the case and her jaw slowly dropped open.

“no. way. you actually got it?!” misaki spoke at last, her mouth stretching into a wide and cheery smile. “i thought it wouldn’t be out on cd until like.. next year?!” 

“hehe.. y-yeah, i thought that too.. but then my older sister came home and said she got it for free as a gift from someone in the crowd of her last show!” rimi replied, pressing her thumbs into the case impatiently. rimi was so eager to open the case up and watch it on the spot that she was somewhat bouncing in place.

“come in! come in!,” misaki gestured to her enthusiastically, and opened the door wider. “we have to open that bad boy up right away and watch that to the very end by tonight!”

_________________________________________________________

rimi had barely sat on misaki’s fluffy cerulean sofa for more than three seconds before the latter greedily snatched the movie cd out of her hands. misaki took a few heartbeats to let her eyes scatter across the case and admire it before she leaned in front of her tiny tv in her room. rimi heard the loud  _ snap! _ of the case being cracked open, and then heard loud shuffling. suddenly, it went quiet. after a few moments of silence, rimi leaned over the side of the couch to gaze at Misaki.

misaki’s azure orbs were wide with shock, and were seemingly staring at the holographic cd. “is.. is everything okay, misaki?” rimi carefully asked, and was rewarded with misaki turning around hesitantly. the brunette carefully raised her tender hand that was holding the cd, and showed rimi. at first, rimi was confused as to why misaki was showing her it. was she that giddy to watch the movie? then she realized.

oh no.

as she inspected closer, she noticed a large thunder-shaped crack starting from the top left of the cd all the way down to the bottom right. it was barely hanging on, and definitely would not be able to be watchable. “o-oh no!,” rimi exclaimed, disappointment and dread filling her voice and stomach. “how d-did this happen? i swear i took good care of it walking here, and when i o-opened it at my house; it wasn’t like this a-at all!”

rimi finished, and felt tears brim at the edges of her peach-colored eyes. she quickly tried to blink them away, but rimi was deeply upset. “it’s probably because i k-kept it in my school bag.. it must’ve g-gotten smushed by my books..” rimi glanced down at her lap in distraught, and fiddled with her skirt. tears were threatening to spill and she couldn’t let misaki see her cry.

“i-it’s going to be alright.. maybe it’s on paperview?” misaki hopefully chipped in, but the hope sounded like it was faltering. 

“i-it isn’t..! it’s a limited movie and all the copies are sold out.” rimi responded, a crack in the edge of her tone. moments passed, and rimi finally let a tear trail down her cheek. she was so excited to watch a movie with misaki and it was all going away for nothing. rimi sniffled and eventually found the courage to gaze at misaki.

to her surprise, misaki looked equally upset. her eyes looked sad and dull, and misaki seemed to be frowning. both of them had looked forward to spending time with each other, as they never have enough time in their schedule. nobody in their band or class seemed to understand them, or feel compelled to get close with them. it wasn’t like they hated their bands, it was just that misaki and rimi knew each other better and frankly enjoyed each other’s company more than their own bands.

after a couple of seconds, misaki got up and trailed out of the room. rimi sat in her exact same spot on the couch and hadn’t spoken once. she could hear a door open and shuffling from outside of misaki’s room. after a few loud bangs and shuffling, misaki returned with her hair ruffled and two bottles of ramune in her hands.

“i.. am sorry if you don’t like the flavor i chose for you. we didn’t have peach.” misaki softly smiled at the petite girl, and handed her the cold bottle of ramune. rimi shivered at the bottle's icy touch to her hands. rimi inspected the bottle, and softly smiled. 

“my mother always said that when i’m upset, i shouldn’t fret on the issue on hand so much,” misaki glanced at the broken cd laid between the couch and the pillows on the floor. “and just have a bottle of lime ramune.” misaki softly chuckled, and pulled off the lid and banged her hand on it. the ball fell inside and misaki eagerly took a sip. 

rimi stared for a moment, then followed after doing the same. she lifted the cold bottle to her lips and drank. the sweet tang filled her mouth and she immediately let out a sigh of relief. rimi had forgotten how tasty ramune had been. “y’know,” misaki began, putting her bottle down to gaze at rimi. “sometimes it’s okay to just sit here and talk. i just enjoy being around you, since we don’t get time during school or like.. ever.”

rimi giggled, and continued to drink. the two girls spoke about whatever came to mind, and it was nice. rimi learned many things about misaki that evening. that she likes to make dolls and sew things. that she actually loves her band dearly, just like rimi, and she was planning a surprise party for halloween. that she was an amazing friend and cared about rimi, kokoro, kaoru, and all of hello, happy world! a lot.

but then again, rimi had already known that fact.

maybe the cd breaking wasn’t that bad after all. she had misaki with her, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it !! pls dont be shy n go follow me twitter (@himatomos) love u all ^___^


End file.
